Una vida contigo
by agatali12
Summary: El fics se situa en unos 3 años despues del examen chunin de la nueva generacion. (Viaje al pasado de Gaara y de su esposa) tambien participaran el padre de Gaara y sus hermanos, Naruto, Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino al grandioso Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Se sentía como si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza, ya que le dolía horrores y el cuerpo ni siquiera le respondía correctamente... sintió un líquido escurrir por su nariz "sangre" pensó pegando su espalda en el tronco.

Miro a su alrededor con confusión percatándose de la gran cantidad de árboles que hay ahí **"Dónde estoy?"-** se preguntó limpiándose el rastro de sangre.

" **Me duele todo el cuerpo"-** se dijo levantándose poco a poco ayudándose con el árbol del que estaba sentado antes.

"Después de todo tenía que volver a su aldea para proteger a su gente y a su familia".

* * *

Gaara madrugo esa mañana preparándose para estar todo el día firmando y revisando documentos que le correspondía como Kazekage.

" **Gaara ya despertaste"**

Él se giró viendo a una muchacha acercarse a el - **"Buenos días Kazumi".**

" **Buenos días"-** contesto dándole un beso en los labios **\- "el desayuno ya está lista".**

" **Y los chicos?"-** pregunto saliendo con ella de la habitación.

" **Es temprano aun, así que todavía están durmiendo"-** contesto sentándose en la mesa, al frente de él comenzando a desayunar.

" **Muy pronto será el festival"-** comenzó a decir.

" **Así es, estoy tan ansiosa a que ese día llegue"-** contesto animadamente.

" **Por qué?"-** pregunto.

" **Porque ese día te podrás tomar un descanso de tanto papeleo y disfrutar con nosotros el festival"-** contesto.

Si, se había olvidado por completo que el festival es una de las pocas festividades que puede pasar con su familia **"Yo también estoy esperándolo"-** contesto disfrutando la compañía de su esposa.

Sin saber que ese día no iba a ser para nada tranquilo.

* * *

"Por Kami, volví al pasado" pensé con horror viendo a los ninjas que cuidaban la entrada de la aldea ser unos niños jugando a la rayuela.

" **Mira a esa muchacha, se vistió raro"-** escuche a una señora decir mientras me miraba.

" **Sera de la aldea?"-** pregunto otra.

" **Jamás la he visto"-** contesto **\- "Y si es una espía?".**

Al escuchar eso sentí un frio recorrer mi colu

mna, camine rápido alejándome de ahí, antes de que Ambus vengan por mí.

" **Deténgase"-** me detuve al escuchar esa orden, girándome lentamente.

Me puse en guardia al verme rodeada de Ambus de la arena, no tenía un kunai pero podía concentrar chakra en ambas manos **\- "Salgan de mi camino".**

" **Es mejor que no haga algo"-** me dice uno apuntándome con su espada.

" **Es mejor que ustedes no me hagan algo"-** amenace sosteniendo con mi mano el filo de su espada.

" **Deténganse"-** se escuchó una voz.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la persona que hablo, sorprendiéndome al ver quien es "Yashamaru" pensé.

" **No le hagan daño"-** hablo **\- "y es una orden".**

" **Pero señor, se puede tratar de una espía"-** hablo el que me apuntaba.

" **Lo sé"-** contesto apartando la espada de mi **\- "yo me encargare a partir de ahora".**

" **Pero"**

" **Si fuera una espía o algo parecido ya hubiera atacado la aldea"-** dijo.

Yo asentí ante lo que dijo, sintiéndome por un momento aliviada, hasta que sentí un dolor en mi nuca.

" **Que hicisteis"-** escuche a Yashamaru.

Caí al suelo, mirando levemente a quien me golpeo, antes de quedar inconsciente.

.

.

.

Luz, solo una cegadora luz que no la dejaba ver claramente.

" **Es ella?"-** se escuchó que alguien pregunto.

" **Si"-** le contestaron.

" **Quien te envió?"-** me pregunto.

No respondí, a no ser que me sacara esa bendita linterna que no me dejaba ver claramente.

" **No me responderás?"-** pregunto nuevamente esa voz, apartando la linterna de mi vista.

Al apartarlo y poder ver bien a mi interlocutor, intente por todos los medios no dejar caer mi mandíbula al suelo por la sorpresa.

Al frente mío se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el padre de Gaara, el antiguo Kazekage; fije mi vista a la otra persona que esta ahí, sintiendo mi alma salirse de mi cuerpo "entonces si estoy en el pasado" pensé mirando aleatoriamente a las dos personas.

" **Y bien, me vas a contestar"-** me dijo el padre de mi esposo.

" **Debe estar aturdida"-** hablo al que ya sabía que era Yashamaru.

" **Haz algo al respecto"-** dijo, fruncí el ceño al percatarme del tono demandante que le hablo.

" **Señorita, se encuentra bien?"-** me pregunto Yashamaru.

Quería sonreír por la gentileza palpable que lo rodea; Gaara había hablado montón de cosas de él y al verlo y poder comprobarlo, se sentía...bien, al saber que Gaara tuvo a alguien que lo cuido bien.

" **Si"-** contesto.

" **Bien, dime de dónde eres? y que has venido?"-** me pregunto apartando levemente a Yashamaru.

" **..."-** no conteste, más bien solo sonreí burlonamente.

" **Que es lo gracioso?"** \- pregunto amenazadoramente.

" **Nada"-** conteste sonriéndoles.

" **Cómo te llamas?"-** me pregunto Yashamaru.

Suspire con cansancio **\- "Kazumi".**

" **kazumi"-** hablo **\- "y tu apellido?".**

Me quede en blanco al no saber si decirle mi apellido de casada o de soltera, o mejor no decirle; mejor opte por decir mi apellido de soltera.

" **Namikaze" -** susurros.

" **Kazumi Namikaze"-** hablo el Kazekage **\- "ese no es el apellido del 4 Hokage de Konoha".**

Sude frio al darme cuenta de mi error, rezando a cualquier deidad de turno para que me librara de este predicamento.

" **Pero según el registro, el 4 Hokage no tiene familia y si los tuvo murieron hace mucho tiempo"-** hablo Yashamaru.

" **Si, también lo leí"-** concordó.

" **Enserio el Hokage de Konoha tiene mi apellido"-** dije sorprendida, celebrando internamente de que inconscientemente Yashamaru me ayudo.

" **De dónde vienes?"-** me pregunto con cansancio el Kazekage.

" **Si me sueltas te lo diré"-** pedí.

" **Crees que soy tonto?, para dejarte ir y que destruyas mi aldea"-** me grito en la cara.

Me quede francamente sorprendida del tono amenazante al decir que nunca permitiría que alguien, ósea yo, destruya su aldea.

Me reí divertida **-"Nop, no creo que usted sea tonto y tampoco quiero destruir su aldea".**

" **Entonces a que has venido?"-** pregunto Yashamaru.

" **No lo sé"-** conteste seria **\- "no sé por qué estoy aquí?".**

" **No lo sabes?"-** pregunto sorprendido el Kazekage.

Yo negué divertida ante la situación **\- "ahora me pueden soltar".**

" **No"-** contesto frunciendo su ceño.

" **Entiendo"-** conteste **\- "se los pedí amablemente".**

Antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta me libere de las cuerdas que me ataban de los pies y manos, rompiendo la silla de paso.

" **Ups, lo siento por eso"-** les dije señalando la silla rota **\- "me gustaría quedarme a conversar más tiempo con ustedes pero estoy preocupada por mis hijos y esposo".**

A medida que hablaba me iba acercando a la puerta, abrí de un solo golpe la puerta saliendo como si nada del interrogatorio.

" **Chao"-** les dije a los guardias que custodiaban la sala.

" **Oigan, detengan a esa chica"-** me gire al escuchar el grito que dio el Kazekage.

Comenzando a correr al ver a los guardias perseguirme.

"Diablos" pensé corriendo más rápido de ahí y ocultándome en una habitación.

Suspire aliviada al ver a los guardias alejarse junto con Yashamaru y el Kazekage.

" **Disculpe"-** me hablo alguien por la espalda.

Me sobresalte al sentir una mano posarse en mi hombro, no me había dado cuenta que me encontraba arrodillada en el suelo viendo alejarse mis perseguidores.

" **Me asustaste"-** le conteste poniendo una mano en mi pecho, tratando de apaciguar el susto.

El niño enfrente de mí, me miraba curioso y a la vez tímido.

Sonreí recordando que mi hijo menor se comportaba así cuando conocía gente nueva.

" **Hola pequeño"-** le dije quedando a su altura.

" **Hola"-** me contesto.

Mire fijamente al pequeño, sintiendo como mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, el niño enfrente mío es muy pero muy parecido a mi esposo.

Sus ojos, cabello, las manos, hasta la marca negra que rodeaba sus ojos, es exactamente igual a mi esposo, solo que el niño no tenía la palabra amor a un costado de su frente como la de Gaara.

Acerque mi mano a su carita, percatándome del terror que expresaba sus ojos; sonreí tranquilizadora, sabiendo que a Gaara tiene miedo de lastimarme.

" **No te preocupes, no te hare daño"-** susurre.

La cara de sorpresa que puso me divirtió mucho; puse totalmente mi mano en su mejilla comenzando a sobarlo.

Nos quedamos mirando durante un largo tiempo, quería darle un poco de cariño a la personita que se convertiría en alguien importante para mí.

Lo acerque más a mí, envolviéndolo en mis brazos, sintiendo su pequeña cabeza en mis hombros.

" **Cómo te llamas?"-** pregunte, sabía que se trataba de Gaara pero quería comprobarlo.

" **Gaara"-** me contesto apartándose levemente de mí.

Sonreí al escucharlo, revolviéndole el cabello.

" **Aléjate de él"-** escuche la voz de Yashamaru cerca de mi oído.

Hice lo que me pidió, levantándome lentamente mientras levantaba ambas manos.

" **Tranquilo, no le haría daño"-** conteste encarándolo.

" **Gaara-sama, te hizo algo?"-** le pregunto al niño.

" **No me hizo daño Yashamaru"-** le contesto acercándose a él y apartando el kunai de mí.

" **Entonces por qué te abrazo?"-** pregunto guardando su kunai.

" **No lo sé"-** contesto.

Sonreí ante lo inocente que fue alguna vez Gaara, mirándolo con ternura.

" **Sera mejor avisar al Kazekage-sama que ella está aquí"-** dice acercándose a la puerta.

" **Alto"-** le dije interponiéndome ante él y la puerta **\- "oye, enserio no he venido a hacer daño alguno a la aldea, es más ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí, en el pasado" .**

" **En el pasado?"-** pregunto.

Lo mire asustada, me quería golpear con algo por mi tamaña estupidez, negué rotundamente **\- "Que estás diciendo".**

Reí nerviosa; nadie absolutamente nadie debe saber lo que sucederá en el futuro, ya que puede cambiar los acontecimientos, y no quiero que alguien destruya mi felicidad con Gaara y amenaza la existencia de mis hijos; sé que suena algo egoísta, pero no me importa.

" **Habías dicho que no sabías para que viniste al pasado"-** me contesto alejando a Gaara entre nosotros.

" **Yo dije eso?"-** pregunte **\- "escuchaste mal".**

Frunció su ceño ante mi respuesta **\- "No escuche mal".**

" **Mira, no te preocupes no hare daño a nadie"-** trate de tranquilizarlo **\- "te lo prometo por mis hijos y esposo".**

" **No te creo"-** me respondió.

Solté un suspire exasperada **\- "te digo la verdad".**

" **Te creeré si me dices de que aldea vienes"** \- propuso.

" **Solo la aldea?"-** pregunte.

El asintió, suspire otra vez **\- "Arena".**

" **Arena?"-** pregunto sorprendido.

Asentí mirando al pequeño Gaara.

Yashamaru también dirigió su mirada a Gaara, mirándolo a él y después a mí.

" **Te creo"-** me contesto después de unos minutos.

" **Enserio"-** dije.

" **Si, debes tener razones para estar aquí"** \- me dijo escudriñándome con la mirada.

Asentí vigorosamente, sintiéndome aliviada por el momento.

" **Por cierto, a donde iba Gaara-sama?"-** pregunto ahora dirigiéndose a la personita detrás de él.

" **Voy a jugar"-** contesto.

Sonreí al ver la linda carita que ponía al decirlo.

" **Está bien, pero no vuelva tarde"-** le sonríe sobándole la cabeza.

" **Gracias Yashamaru"-** contesto animado sonriéndole.

" **Yo lo puedo acompañar"-** les dije abriéndole la puerta para salir.

" **No es necesario"-** me dice Yashamaru **\- "además le tengo que decir al Kazekage-sama que tú no eres un peligro para la aldea".**

" **De acuerdo, mientras tanto iré con él"** \- conteste cogiéndole la mano a Gaara.

" **No me entiendes"-** dijo exasperado **\- "lo más seguro seria que te quedaras aquí, por el momento".**

" **Ah, está bien"-** les dije desanimada apartándome de la puerta y soltando a Gaara.

Me senté en el sofá que había ahí **\- "Los veo mas tarde".**

Ellos se fueron, quedándome sola ahí "como estarán mis hijos y Gaara?" pensé preocupada al percatarme que ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que llegue.

 **Continuara…**

 **Uf, que les parecio?, como pudieron leer la historia se tratara de un viaje al pasado, pero de Gaara y su esposa, interesante no; el momento justo que los marcaron para toda la vida, ya saben el momento que marco a Gaara para que se haya convertido en un asesino compulsivo?, si es asi los felicito.**

 **Bueno ya paro con esto, la historia sera como maximo 6 capitulos nada mas.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos para la proxima.**

 **ATT. Agatali12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el segundo cap. de Gaara** **  
** **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino al grandioso Kishimoto.** **  
** **Chapter 2** **  
"Gaara, tienes que firmar esto"-** me dice Kankuro tendiéndome un documento.  
Lo cogí inmediatamente, viendo de que trataba.  
 **"Es sobre el nuevo tratado de comercio con la aldea de la nube"-** me dice.  
Asentí a lo que decía, firmándolo y revisando los otros.  
 **"Gaara-sama tenemos problemas"** \- entraron dos guardias alarmados.  
 **"Que sucede?"-** pregunto Kankuro.  
 **"Ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia nos están atacando"-** contesto uno.  
 **"Como..."-** antes de que preguntara completamente se escuchó una explosión.  
 **"Kankuro busca a Sui y a Nadeshiko, cuida de ellos"-** le dije saliendo rápido de ahí.  
 **"Gaara"-** escuche la voz de Kazumi.  
 **"Kazumi"-** la llame corriendo hacia ella.  
 **"Gaara, los niños"-** hablo agitadamente con desesperación.  
Pensé lo peor al escucharla, sentí rabia, pagaran con su muerte los maldecidos que hayan tocado a mis hijos.  
 **"Tranquilízate"-** le dije, haciendo una seña a los ninjas para que ayuden a los demás.  
 **"Matare a quienes les hagan daño"-** me dijo soltando algunas lágrimas, sus ojos que siempre mostraban alegría ahora se encontraban llenas de ira.  
 **"Gaara-sama evacuamos a los civiles?"-** pregunto un Ambu, yo asentí.  
 **"Gaara, no encuentro a los niños"-** me dice Kankuro preocupado.  
 **"Lo sé"-** conteste protegiendo a unos civiles de ser aplastados.  
 **"Iré a buscarlos"-** me dice Kazumi evitando que un ninja le atacara por la espalda.  
 **"Yo iré contigo"-** conteste  
 **"Yo también"-** me dice kakuro.

* * *

"Ahora ya recuerdo lo que sucedió" pensé caminando por un sendero que al parecer me llevaría a un pueblo.  
 **"Fuimos atacados por la lluvia y quisieron llevarse a Sui"-** me dije llegando a la parte trasera de una casa.  
"Por suerte Kazumi, Kankuro y yo, llegamos justo en el momento que Nad peleaba con el enemigo, protegiendo a su hermano" pensé con orgullo.

* * *

 **"Nunca lo permitiré"-** escuche la voz de Nad.  
Dirigí mi vista a kazumi, dándole un mensaje silencioso, ella frunce el ceño con decisión.  
 **"Dame al Jinchuriki del Shukaku y te prometo que no te mataremos"-** escuche al bastardo que peleaba con Nad.  
 **"Nunca"-** contesto enojada.  
 **"Deja en paz a mis hijos idiota"-** escuche el grito de Kazumi mandando al otro extremo de un solo golpe al enemigo.  
 **"Ma"-** gritaron alegres Nad y Sui.  
 **"Tranquilos niños, ya estamos aquí para protegerlos"-** hablo kankuro.  
 **"Pa, tio"-** gritaron.  
 **"Kankuro cuida de ellos"-** le pedí poniéndome a lado de Kazumi.  
 **"Muy bien maldito, ahora dime, para qué demonios quieres a mi hijo?"-** pregunto con rabia su esposa sosteniéndolo por el cuello.  
 **"Es mejor que le digas"-** le dije.  
 **"No te lo diré"-** nos contestó.  
Kauni al escucharlo se enojó más, provocando que el enemigo se retorciera de dolor por la descarga eléctrica que le dio.  
 **"Dímelo de una maldita vez"-** le grito soltando una de sus manos y concentrando Chakra.  
 **"No"-** contesto perdiendo la conciencia, y dejando caer un papel con un sello.  
 **"Kazumi cuidado"-** grite antes de que una luz me cegara por completo.

* * *

"Entonces fue por eso" pensé caminando entre la gente, quienes al verme se sorprendían.  
 **"Mira a ese muchacho, no tiene cejas"-** escuche a una señora decir.  
Me sonroje al percatarme que las señoras y muchachas no paraban de mirarme.  
Camine rápido perdiéndome entre la gente "este lugar se me hace conocido" pensé sintiendo un Dejavu.  
 **"Hola"-** me saludo una muchacha.  
La mire y no me gusto como ella me miraba **\- "Eres turista?"**.  
Fruncí el ceño negando **\- "ah, entonces eres de por aquí?".**  
Negué nuevamente.  
 **"Ya entiendo"-** me dice acercándose mas a mí.  
La mire con sorpresa al ver que cogía mi brazo y se pegaba más a mí.  
 **"Estas aquí para verme"-** me dice coqueta.  
Me sentí abochornado, al percatarme que la chica trabaja para el local que es solo para hombres.  
 **"Lo siento señorita pero no estoy aquí para eso"-** le dije apartándome sin ser brusco de ella, alejándome de ahí.  
Respire aliviado al verme en la zona de comercio, que para mí era un lugar seguro y lo más alejado de chicas atrevidas.  
Pase por local por local, fijándome en cada pequeño detalle "sin duda ya he estado aquí" pensé mirando un puesto de remen.  
 **"Este lugar es"-** me dije, viendo a mi alrededor  
 **"kazumi"-** escuche un grito, me gire en la dirección que provenido.  
Sorprendiéndome en ver a Kazumi ser abrazada por una muchacha.  
 **"Vamos a comer dangos"-** le dijo soltando a Kazumi y caminar con ella.  
 **"Ya comimos la vez pasada, porque no mejor ramen"-** propuso pasando a lado mío.  
Me gire rápido, viéndola entrar en el puesto de remen; camine a aquel puesto también.  
 **"Bienvenido"-** me dice el señor que atiende.  
Me senté cerca de ella, pidiendo remen.  
 **"Kazumi, mi mamá horno unos deliciosos pasteles, quieres algunos?"-** escuche que le preguntaban.  
 **"Claro"-** contesto alegre, comiendo tranquilamente.  
Me fije en la manera que le hablaba a aquella chica, como sonreía, y se reía por los chistes que le contaban.  
"Estoy en el pasado" pensé, la muchacha que llamaron Kazumi se parecía mucho a mi esposa, solo que esta es más joven y pequeña, como cuando la conocí por primera vez.  
 **"Oye, ese señor te ha estado viendo por largo rato"-** escuche que la amiga le dijo.  
Ella se giró al verme, mirándome fijamente; quería apartar mi vista de ella, en serio quería pero sus ojos no me dejaban; sus ojos eran imanes para mi cada vez que las veía.  
 **"Te querrá hacer daño?"-** le pregunto en un susurro.  
 **"No parece"** \- escuche que le decía sin apartar su vista de mí.  
 **"Sera mejor irnos"-** le dijo pagando lo que comieron y llevándosela.  
Suspire al verla desaparecer, pagando lo que consumí y retirándome de ahí.  
Camine por todo el lugar, buscando a Kazumi.  
Ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, así que decidí descansar por un momento.  
 **"Justo ahora"-** me dije al sentir unas gotas de lluvia caer, no hice nada para cubrirme solo me quede ahí sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol.  
Viendo a las personas caminar con prisa con sus paraguas.  
 **"Ya te enteraste lo que sucedió"-** escuche a una señora decir mientras compraba frutas.  
 **"Lo de hoy?"-** pregunto otra clienta.  
 **"Si, pobre de ellos"-** contesto.  
 **"Fueron asesinados por ninjas?"-** pregunto el señor que atendía.  
 **"Si, mataron a los chicos de ahí también"-** le contesto.  
 **"Pobres"-** susurro otra.  
 **"Y ya avisaron a la hija?"-** pregunto.  
 **"Qué?, acaso no murieron todos?"-** pregunto el señor.  
 **"No, por suerte ella no se encontraba ahí"-** contesto una señora cogiendo un rábano.  
 **"Y quienes fueron las víctimas?"-** pregunto.  
 **"La familia Watani"-** contesto triste.  
 **"La del local de los útiles?"-** pregunto asombrado el señor.  
Asintieron, hablando una **\- "según se dice que fue por venganza, porque no le robaron nada".**  
 **"Y quién sobrevivió?"-** preguntaron.  
 **"La niña Kazumi"-** contesto.  
Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa, sintiendo un nudo formarse en mi garganta al saber de qué trataba la conversación.  
 **"Ella"-** dijo sorprendido.  
Me levante de ahí para preguntarles donde vivía ella, pero no pude ya que ella paso corriendo a lado mío.  
 **"Pobre, ya le fueron a avisar"-** susurro una señora.  
Corrí tras de ella, no perdiéndola de vista.  
Me detuve cuando ella lo hizo, la gente de alrededor la miraron con lastima, dándole espacio para que se acercara.  
Ella se acercó lentamente hacia los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, arrodillándose y apartando con manos temblorosas la sabana que cubría un cuerpo pequeño.  
Me acerque a ellos para ver, sintiéndome mareado al ver de quien se trataba, era la hermana menor de Kazumi.  
 **"Nad"-** escuche su voz congestionada, soltando algunas lágrimas mientras acariciaba la pequeña cara de su hermana **\- "Naaaddd".**  
Mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar ese grito desgarrador, y creo que no fui el único ya que las personas se vieron afligidas al verla llorar descontroladamente sobre el cuerpo de la menor.  
Sentí que alguien me empujo, pero poco me importo, podrían matarme y no me opondría; si con eso pudiera disminuir la tristeza de Kazumi lo aceptaría gustoso.  
 **"Kazumi"-** susurro la que ahora sabia amiga de ella, acercándosele.  
La vi agacharse y abrazarla, dejando que Kazumi llorara todo lo que quisiera, mientras que ella lloraba en silencio mirando a la hermana de su amiga.  
 **"Vamos a casa"-** le pidió levantándose con ella.  
Ella negó, queriendo volver a la misma posición que antes, pero su amiga la detuvo, sosteniéndole del brazo.  
 **"Mis padres se encargaran de todo"-** le dice viendo atrás mío.  
Me gire, viendo a dos señores parados detrás de mí, resguardándose de la lluvia con sus paraguas.  
Las dos personas se adelantaron, diciéndole palabras reconfortantes a Kazumi y pidiendo una vez más que vayan a casa.  
Kazumi asintió, yéndose con su amiga; mientras que los padres de la amiga le pedían a los moradores que los ayuden con los cuerpos.  
Me aleje de ahí, siguiendo desde una distancia prudente a Kazumi.  
Viéndolas entrar en una casa acogedora.

* * *

"Que mierda" pensé levantándome asustada del sillón que había usado hace unos minutos como cama.  
 **"Por qué están apagados las luces?"-** me pregunte acercándome a la ventana y viendo lo que hay afuera.  
"Qué raro, ya es de noche pero por que no prenden las luces?" pensé viendo que la aldea estaba completamente a oscuras.  
Me iba a volver hacia el sillón a dormir, de no ser que vi algo que me hizo sentir mareada y asustada.  
 **"No puede ser"-** grite saliendo de ahí y corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hacia la azotea.  
Me detuve en el barandal a tiempo, observando con estupefacción lo que sucedía ante mis ojos.  
Sentía un nudo en mi garganta, me tape la boca para no gritar y delatarme.  
Mire hacia la azotea de otra casa, acercándome de un salto a ella.  
"Sangre" pensé acercándome con cuidado al cuerpo tendido y deteniéndome al saber de quien pertenecía ese cuerpo.  
Me arrodille al ver que me quería decir algo.  
 **"Señ..ori..ta.. ka..zu..mi"-** me llamo, concentre un poco de chakra en mis manos para cerrarle las heridas.  
 **"No hables, te curare de inmediato"-** le dije.  
El me detuvo con su mano para que lo dejara.  
 **"Oye, no te preocupes, vas a estar bien"-** le dije sonriéndole forzadamente.  
"No, aunque le diga que estará bien no es así, sus huesos están rotos al igual que sus órganos, es un milagro que intente hablar en su condición" pensé volviendo concentrar más chakra.  
 **"Gaa...ra...sama…es...fe..liz?"-** me pregunto.  
Lo mire sorprendida por unos segundos, "después de todo se trata de Yashamaru, ni siquiera Gaara en su momento podria mentirle" pensé sonriéndole, mientras asentía y soltaba algunas lágrimas.  
 **"Ya. Veo"-** contesto sonriendo.  
 **"Gaara te extraña mucho"-** le dije limpiándome las lágrimas con una mano.  
 **"Lo.. si..en..to"-** me dijo soltando unas lagrimas.  
 **"Co..como..lo supistes?"-** le pregunte entrecortadamente.  
 **"Se..ño...ri..ta..us..ted..es..trans...pa..ren..te"-** me contesto.  
 **"Lo supiste cuando vi a Gaara?"-** pregunte.  
El asintió, me reí leve, al saber que tenía razón.  
 **"Por...fa...vor… cui..de… de...Gaa..ra...sa..ma"-** me pidió.  
 **"Lo hare al igual que a mis hijos"-** conteste.  
Me miro con los ojos bien abierto, para después sonreír **\- "Me...pue..des..de..cir...co...mo..**  
 **se...lla..man".**  
 **"Nad y Sui"-** conteste.  
 **"Sui"-** susurro.  
 **"Si, Gaara me había dicho que a ti te gustaba mucho ese nombre y que cuando tuvieras un hijo lo ibas a llamar a si"-** le dije.  
 **"Gra..ci..as"-** me dijo, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo con lágrimas.  
 **"No, gracias a ti"-** conteste llorando.  
Me limpie las lágrimas al igual que a mis manos, mirando con determinación a un Shukaku descontrolado.  
"Gaara" pensé saltando de casa en casa para llegar a él.  
 **"Eres un fracaso Gaara"-** escuche decir a alguien apenas llegue cerca de el.  
Mire quien le decía eso, sintiendo decepción y a la vez enojo por esa persona.  
 **"Es mejor que duermas para.."-** hablo.  
No pudo decir todo, ya que le di un puñetazo en el rostro, mandándolo a volar a otra casa.  
 **"No te atrevas"-** le dije con ira.  
 **"Tu"-** susurro.  
 **"No dejare que lo mates"-** conteste.  
 **"Mujer estúpida"-** me dijo.  
Lo ignore, girándome hacia el shukaku **\- "Gaara".**  
El shukaku me miro, para después con su mano querer aplastarme.  
Me aparte rápido antes de que lo lograra.

 **"Gaara"-** grite.

 **Continuara…  
Y bien que les pareció?, este es el segundo cap., viva!.  
Cree una página en Facebook "Fanfics Swett temptation", si gustan échenle un vistazo.  
Quiero recibir amor, es decir review..  
ATT. Agatali12**


End file.
